Barbeque grills are commonly used to cook meat and vegetables. Such grills typically include a grid to support the food and separate the food from a heat source below the grid. Barbeque grills are generally heated by either gas or charcoal.
When ignited, charcoal begins to combust, creating an ash. After some time, an outer surface of the charcoal can become coated with ash after it has burned. This ash coating insulates the charcoal and reduces the heat dissipation to the food. This decrease in temperature causes the heat source in the barbeque grill to fluctuate, creating an inconsistent and inefficient heat source.
Typically, the ash may be removed by manual efforts in agitating the charcoal. For example, a user may hit or shake the barbeque grill, stir the charcoal, or blow on the charcoal surface. However, these methods are relatively ineffective, inconvenient, and unsafe, as each can result in dislodging the charcoal, which may cause burns or can cause ash to become airborne, which may result in the inhalation of ash or the depositing of ash on the food being cooked.